


You have my heart

by stargarnet



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargarnet/pseuds/stargarnet
Summary: A drabble, random angsty scene.





	You have my heart

"I don't want you to leave," I said, the rain dampening the projection of my words.

"What?"

"I don't want you to leave," I repeated, firmer this time, clipping each syllable, so as not to be mistaken.

"I heard you, I just don't understand. I thought you were all for me doing this? You've been encouraging me to do this!"

He walked towards me under the semi-protection of the building we stood next to, the blue of his eyes now as grey as my own, as the dark skies reflected in them.

"I am!" I answered. "But I don't want you to leave," I quietly added.

"But...you...Wait, I don't get it."

To say the look I received was perplexed, and slightly exasperated, would be a gross understatement. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I needed to explain something I didn't fully understand myself. Breathing out slowly I opened my eyes to look at the face I envisioned every night before I went to sleep. The current frown I saw creasing the smooth brow wasn't normally there in those visions though. I had put it there and was regretting it. I knew what I felt. What I was wanting to say was probably not going to be taken well. Honestly, for me to say anything at all was incredibly selfish. Yet, here I was ready to try and explain why the thought of this particular person leaving was going to break my heart.

"What is it?" The voice was now less frustrated and more tinged with concern.

A hand reached out towards me in the rain. Taking the proffered hand I looked down at my feet. A squeeze to my fingers was enough for me to give in and step forward, sweeping my arms up and around narrow shoulders. I heard a slightly surprised gasp next to my ear just before I was encased in a gentle embrace at my waist.  
Burying my face in shoulder, neck and hair I took in the unique scent I had never noticed before and would probably not experience again for some time. I inhaled deeply and nuzzled closer, my hands clutching gently at the fabric beneath them. Hands rubbed up and down my back soothingly. My chest was aching from the emotion being forced back, not being allowed to release. I choked a little at the sensation, my body spasming. In response a hand came up and smoothed my hair soaked hair. There were no words, just the movement of hands and the mutual burying of faces in necks. I felt myself being rocked slightly and I sighed involuntarily at the comfort it brought. A chuckle vibrated under my arms in response, followed by a tightening of the embrace.

I wanted to say so much.

Let's be blunt. I wanted to say a speech I knew would never be said:  
"I love you. I don't know what I mean by that, but I do honestly love you. Your leaving is the right thing for you and I support you completely, but I don't want you to go. How I feel about you, is so very different to anything I've felt before and it's confusing and scary. I wish I could show you how my heart feels right now, because it is bursting. I want to tell you. I want to show you."

This was running through my mind as a kiss was placed against my cheek and a whispered, "I love you," was breathed against my ear. My knees buckled slightly and a strangled whimper exited my mouth as I struggled to keep myself together. The struggle did not go unnoticed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The hand left my hair and cupped my face, bringing our gazes together. I looked into the warmth of those eyes and couldn't speak. I opened my mouth but had no response. I couldn't say any of it. Unable to face the confused look I dropped my head as I squeezed my eyes shut to hold back the tears I felt brewing. I didn't want to cry. My hands dropped from shoulders to a gently curving waist.

My face was tilted back up, a thumb clearing the one tear that escaped. The salty dampness on my cheek was quickly covered by a soft brush of lips. I lent into the slight pressure against my skin. The lips became firmer and made their way in a series of pecks along my cheek and jawline where they stopped. We both pulled back slightly. A thumb ghosted down the trail of kisses, causing me to shiver slightly. Eyebrows shot up in front of me in surprise, then lowered to fix my sight to theirs.

"Look at me?"

I immediately obeyed.

"Listen to me. Whatever this is between us, it doesn't need a name," was said with a shake of the dark head. "This is special and unique. We will have this no matter where I may be or wherever you are or even whoever either of us may be with. This is beyond the boundaries of distance and relationships." A gentle kiss was again placed upon my cheek.

I scanned the face before me and saw the honesty I knew so well. I leaned forward, placing cheek against cheek.

"You have my heart," I whispered against soft skin, expressing everything I felt in those simple four words.


End file.
